<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Love by chenology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682421">Dirty Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenology/pseuds/chenology'>chenology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>??? - Freeform, Blowjobs, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink if you squint, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Fisting, Hair Pulling, Humiliation, Infidelity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Threesome, Watersports, Yall are gonna regret reading this, ahegao face curtesy of bbh, ball play ?, chubby!baekhyun bc i love him, cockring, degredation, gaping, is throat fucking different from a blowjob, not sure if the cuckolding is accurate but i think so, sehun spits in bh's mouth idk how to tag that, so much filth im so sorry, this is so unrealistic you guys, tit fucking, yeah i said tit fucking and what about it?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenology/pseuds/chenology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do me a favor,” He speaks slowly, enunciating the words as his hot breath melts into Sehun’s skin and sets him on fire, “Watch how your brother fucks my pussy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>636</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is FILTHY. You were all warned. F I L T H Y. </p><p>Also probably bad so don't read it, but if you do, MIND THE TAGS. I know there's like a million but they're there for a reason.</p><p>Don't try any of this at home.</p><p>And last but not least, ENJOY! </p><p>P.S. In case you stumble upon this randomly, this is actually the sequel to my other fic "Another Hole in The Wall."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Sehun,” Chanyeol says casually, picking up the TV remote on the couch cushion next to him to lower the volume. “You on your way yet?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, but I don’t think I’m gonna catch this train so I’m going to be late. Is Baekhyun there?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he is. Want to talk to him?” He looks down at Baekhyun between his legs, eyes rolled halfway back as Chanyeol brutally fucks his throat. “Oh, never mind. His mouth is kind of full at the moment.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Aw man, you guys are eating without me?” The other whines, affronted.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, this is just the appetizer.” He balances the phone between his shoulder and ear and grabs Baekhyun’s hair, holding him still as he slides his cock down his throat and holds his head there while he empties his balls down his throat with a quiet groan as he listens to Sehun talk.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just make sure Baekhyun doesn’t eat a lot before I get there, he always does that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll try my best, but I can’t promise.” Chanyeol chuckles breathlessly as he watches Baekhyun choke on his release, his pretty face streaked with mascara and makeup and now a healthy dose of cum and spit. “He keeps getting hungry no matter how much I feed him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You have to say no to him, hyung,” Sehun says, sounding a bit exasperated. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I try but he’s too cute to resist.” Chanyeol slides his cock from between Baekhyun’s abused lips, slapping it against his blank face repeatedly to mess it up even more. Baekhyun’s skin is slightly flushed, and his eyes are still glazed over as Chanyeol’s heavy cock repeatedly slaps him. In a trance, Baekhyun lols his tongue out and starts lapping at Chanyeol’s cock as if instinctively.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">At this point, it might as well be. He’s sucked Chanyeol off enough times to know he likes a nice post-blowjob/fuck tongue cleaning and he’s always happy to oblige.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can I talk to Baekhyun real quick?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, yeah, hold on.” Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun as he sucks his cock clean, looking so pretty and fucked out in his oversized t-shirt. He has no pants on, his pretty little cheeks peeking out from under the hem to show the pretty sizable load Chanyeol pumped into him earlier. The taller motions him onto all fours on the couch before he is even done cleaning his cock for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun gets on all fours immediately, his pussy already throbbing despite how many times Chanyeol has fucked him today.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol hands him the phone and gets behind him, thick tongue working its way between his quivering walls to eat him out.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The older trembles in place as he takes the phone and presses it to his burning ear, voice a little rough.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Baekkie.” Sehun’s voice immediately softens for his boyfriend while Baekhyun gasps and softly moans as Chanyeol spreads his pussy open and uses his tongue to clean Baekhyun’s wet, creampied cunt. “I miss you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“M-miss you too.” Baekhyun gasps as he grips the couch cushions while backing his ass up against Chanyeol’s face until it’s buried between his soft mounds. “Chanyeol tells me you’re going to be late?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I missed my train so I gotta wait. What are you and Chanyeol doing right now?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Just having some fun, baby.” He pants, thrusting his ass back to ride Chanyeol’s tongue while the other spanks him repeatedly, forcing him to cover the phone speaker as he moans.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m really happy you two are getting along.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, we’re so close now.” Baekhyun chokes back a mewl as Chanyeol’s fingers join his tongue in his pussy. “I love spending time with your brother, baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He seems to really like you too,” Sehun chuckles. “When did you get to his apartment?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, just an hour or so. Thought I’d come by and help set up for our fun weekend to s-see you.” Baekhyun covers the phone again as he moans loudly, his little clit leaking as he fucks himself back against Chanyeol’s thick teasing fingers. “F-fuck, Chanyeol, please, stop teasing me. I’m so close.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol chuckles, stuffing four fingers deep into Baekhyun’s loose cunt. It was so funny watching Baekhyun try to keep calm while talking to his boyfriend over the phone. The lying was even funnier, considering Baekhyun has been at his place getting fucked silly for the past three days. He skipped his classes at university, missed Sehun’s calls, ignored his job calling him just to get wrecked by Chanyeol’s cock. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It was an honor, really.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Keep talking on the phone,” Chanyeol commands, and it’s almost as though Baekhyun was just realizing he was on the phone for the first time as he quickly puts it to his ear.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry baby, can you repeat that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I was just saying how sweet you are to come help,” Sehun repeats, holding the phone close to his ear while trying to block out the noise with his other hand. “There’s some weird noise coming from your side.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh, that’s j-just the TV.” Baekhyun bites his lower lip hard as Chanyeol slaps his gaping pussy repeatedly, watching it quiver and clench around nothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What are you guys watching?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, just something on-“ Baekhyun feels the breath knock out of him as Chanyeol curves his hand inward and slides it past his walls, easing it bit by bit until his entire hand slides its way past the ring of muscle now clenched around his wrist. He can barely breathe as the phone falls out of his hand and falls between the couch cushions, tears streaming down his face from the stretch of his sensitive walls.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s it, just breathe slowly. Remember how much you liked it the first time?” Chanyeol soothes him, rubbing his lower back as Baekhyun takes in deep breathes through his drooling mouth, his walls clenching tight around Chanyeol’s hand as it curves itself into a fist inside him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The first time Chanyeol did this to him, he passed out cold after Chanyeol milked one orgasm after another with his fist and had Baekhyun wobbling like a baby deer the next day.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Pick up the phone and talk to your boyfriend, Baekhyun,” Chanyeol slowly twists his fist, pressing his knuckles to Baekhyun’s prostate. Baekhyun cries out, upper body failing him as his cock spazzes and dirties the couch with his first messy orgasm of the day. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">With the way Chanyeol was starting to slowly fuck his fist into him, Baekhyun knew it wouldn’t be the last. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“C-can’t, please Chanyeol, don’t make me talk,” He begs, sobbing deliriously as Chanyeol thrusts his fist upward and back in small, short bursts, watching Baekhyun’s entire body tremble as he cums all over again, thighs quivering.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He’s your boyfriend, you shouldn’t ignore him. If you can’t talk to him then pick up the phone and tell him why. Tell him his stepbrother is fisting your pussy, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol smirks to himself as Baekhyun chokes on his sobs, his pussy clenching down so tight on his fist that he doesn’t dare to move it. He knows Baekhyun loves this, loves being used, humiliated, degraded. No matter what Chanyeol does to him, he always takes it and begs for more.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even now, as he shakes and trembles, he’s reaching out between the cushions to fish for the phone as Chanyeol’s fist works him open. The call has ended, and through his blurry tears, Baekhyun can see that his boyfriend had already called back three times before texting him that they probably have a bad reception due to him being underground.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He would sigh in relief if his body wasn’t so tightly strung, his hole squeezing tight around Chanyeol’s fist as it works him open.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well?” Chanyeol urges, amused by how obedient Baekhyun is, no matter how impossible his demands are. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“The call ended,” Baekhyun answers hoarsely, his eyes shutting tight, eyebrows pulled inward as Chanyeol moves his fist inside him yet again. “C-can’t talk.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s a shame,” He laments, looking down at Baekhyun’s puffy rim as it swallows his wrist. “I really wanted him to hear all the pretty sounds you make. I’m sure he’s never heard you moan like this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun chokes on a small cry as his balls draw up tight, his abdomen tensing as his little cock trembles through a dry orgasm from the way Chanyeol was pounding his fist into him, pulling it halfway out and letting Baekhyun’s hungry pussy suck him back in. Chanyeol keeps at it for a bit longer, milking Baekhyun through one dry orgasm after another until he’s garbling incoherently and gaping obscenely. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even as Baekhyun lays there in his own sticky release, his gaping pussy quivering from overstimulation, he loves it. He feels so dirty and used, and he thrives off this feeling. It’s as though Chanyeol knew exactly what he needed, just how far to push and what to say. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The best part about sex with Chanyeol was always how badly he’d wreck him when he knew he’d be seeing Sehun soon. Even now, as Chanyeol gently wipes him down and stretches his ass cheeks to admire his work, Baekhyun knows he always leaves him gaping on purpose when Sehun is to be around.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s almost like a claim mark in his most intimate place, the way he fucks his pussy so wide that he’s forced to reject sex with Sehun lest he sees just how his stepbrother has ruined it. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s fun for him too, the exhilaration that comes from kissing Sehun while his pussy aches and longs for the shape it has so dearly memorized.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Part of him wonders if Chanyeol is jealous and does this on purpose and part of him thinks he’s just that much of a sadist that he’s forced Baekhyun to be his exclusive cocksleeve. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Either way, Baekhyun doesn’t really mind anymore, just as long as Chanyeol continues to fuck him like this.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The taller carries him to the shower and they wash up and Chanyeol gets to work replacing the cushion covers that Baekhyun ruined with different ones. He lets him rest while he sets up their meal, homemade by Chanyeol himself, and cleans the rest of the place until all trace of their past few days is erased.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When Sehun arrives, Baekhyun is out cold on the couch, snoring softly so he quietly pads over to him after greeting Chanyeol and places soft kisses all over his face until he stirs, eyes closed and a small smile on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, that feels good, Cha-“ His eyes fly wide open, heart pounding hard in his chest at the sight of Sehun. “Sehun! H-hi, you’re here!” He pulls him into a hug as he sits upright, glaring at an amused Chanyeol that’s watching them from a few feet away. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Awe, I missed you, baby.” Sehun pulls back and kisses his forehead but Baekhyun is full of adrenaline from his shock and a little pissed at Chanyeol for enjoying his misfortune so he cups Sehun’s face and pulls him in for a messy, tongue-filled kiss, surprising both brothers. Sehun melts into it, although shyly. When Baekhyun opens his eyes to meet Chanyeol’s mid-kiss, his expression is dark, which only fuels Baekhyun to get sloppier and louder as he maintains eye contact challengingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun is the first to pull away, a little breathless and dizzy, his eyes glazed over. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe I should leave more often.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t say that!” Baekhyun laughs a little breathlessly, standing up with a bit of effort to follow the two men to the dining table for their long-awaited meal. Their meal goes surprisingly well, the three exchanging stories, comments, and laughs. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It’s almost normal, aside from the possessive foot lodged between his legs and pressing against his crotch as they eat. Baekhyun has never hated Chanyeol’s long legs as much as he does right now, with his boyfriend so close to discovering them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He figures it’s only fair considering the way he kissed Sehun right in front of him. A punishment was imminent, and if nursing a half-chub during dinner was what Chanyeol wanted for him, then fine.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Except that wasn’t it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Although the two haven’t explicitly discussed what their sexual arrangement meant or what it was leading to, Chanyeol has made it clear that he considers Baekhyun his to some extent. Whether Chanyeol wanted his body or more, Baekhyun wasn’t really sure, but Chanyeol was clearly more displeased with the kiss than he let on. Baekhyun had done it specifically because he knew that, knew full well that Chanyeol was a possessive man from the way he fucks into him and holds his body like it no longer even belonged to Baekhyun himself, but rather was Chanyeol’s to do as he pleased.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The taller’s true punishment doesn’t reveal itself until after they’ve cleaned up and had some light dessert with a few beers while sitting on the floor around Chanyeol’s low table.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Have either of you ever played Strip Jack, the card game?” Chanyeol brings up casually, taking a short swig of his beer.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His tone and demeanor may have been casual to anyone else but Baekhyun knew better than to be fooled. Chanyeol was planning something and it made his abdomen twist in anticipation for what could possibly be the best or worst night of his life so far.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, how do you play?” Sehun looks mildly interested, taking his eyes off the TV where they’re airing a rerun of <em>That 70’s Show</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let me demonstrate.” Chanyeol gets up and grabs a deck of cards from the TV stand drawer, separating them into three even stacks on the rectangular table between them. “We each start out with the same amount of cards and we put cards down until we get an Ace, a King, a Queen, or a Jack. If you put down Ace then the others have to give you four cards, a king three, and so on. The winner is the one with the most cards at the end. The first one to run out of cards takes off two items of clothing, second loser only one. We can play several rounds until somebody gets fully naked. Sound fun?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Truthfully, the game does sound fun, but to play it with your boyfriend and his brother, with whom you’re cheating with, sounds like an absolute nightmare. Knowing Chanyeol, that’s exactly how it’s going to be.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But realistically, this <em>is</em> a game of chance. Chanyeol couldn’t possibly control the winners and losers.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Right?</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s play,” Sehun agrees and so they do. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun loses the first round and takes off his socks, with Baekhyun following in second place by taking off one of his ear piercings. By the time they’re done with the third round, Baekhyun has taken off both socks and was now forced to take off another two items of clothing as he placed last. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Again.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He takes off his other ear piercing and realizes that he has no more accessories to shed. Sehun had taken off his watch, and Chanyeol his ring, and Baekhyun was now the first of the three to shed an essential item of clothing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He feels his cheeks heat up as the two brothers gaze at him expectantly, the air heavy with anticipation. He could take off his pants but then that would reveal the panties he had on underneath, curtesy of Chanyeol, and he’d have to find a way to explain it to Sehun. His shirt was his other option, but that was a complication on its own. Baekhyun wasn’t usually the shy type, not by a long shot, and going shirtless had never been a problem until he was met with the unstoppable force that is Park Chanyeol.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The other had become fond of cooking for him and feeding him to keep up his energy and health but that has only led to him gaining a bit of weight, most notably around his chest. His flat pecs rounded out until they began to take shape and fatten into the pretty, little tits that were hidden under his shirt. Even his previously toned stomach would spill over his pants but it wasn’t a concern the same way his pecs were. They were big enough to bounce when he fucked himself on Chanyeol’s lap and he was about to expose them to his boyfriend, which made him feel inexplicably shy at the moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Stop stalling, Baekhyun-ah.” Chanyeol teases, smirking at him. He knew exactly the dilemma Baekhyun was suffering through, and he couldn’t wait to watch what was about to unfold.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun glares half-heartedly as he reaches for the hem of his shirt and slowly pulls it over his head, exposing his softened stomach and to Sehun’s shock (“Holy fuck-“) his pretty tits. His little small nubs were hard as he discarded his shirt next to his other items, a faint blush dusting his cheeks as he tried to hide behind his crossed arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No covering yourself,” Chanyeol tuts until Baekhyun is forced to put his arms down and sit there while the two brothers openly ogle the swell of his breasts and his beautiful curves.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“C-can we just hurry up and start round four?” He grumbles shyly, grabbing the cards and shuffling them as Sehun clears his throat and adjusts in his place. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The cards are passed out and a few intense minutes later, Baekhyun finds his hands empty of cards for the third time in a row, his heart sinking as Chanyeol gives him a sly look and his boyfriend gives him a pitiful glance.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe we shouldn’t make him do this,” Sehun speaks up, looking from his brother back to Baekhyun. Chanyeol immediately shakes his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Rules are rules. We’re all friends here, it’s no big deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s okay, Sehun,” Baekhyun reassures him, feeling a bit breathless as he stands up, commanding both men's attention. His fingers tremble slightly as he unclasps his jeans and yet he finds himself trembling from excitement rather than shame or fear. He slides his jeans down slowly, pushing them over the swell of his ass and letting them trail down before he steps out of them. He looks up at the two men, cheeks ablaze as their eyes focus themselves on the last item of clothing: a flimsy, lacy, lavender-colored panty that’s barely doing anything to cover his straining arousal.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He hooks his fingers in the strings holding the small fabric together and slides it down, his cleanly shaven crotch area on display. Clearing his throat to clear the air, Baekhyun sits down, his lower half now covered by the table between them and watching how their eyes chase after his every movement, drinking in the sight of his pretty little cock, his thighs, and now his breasts once again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wow,” Chanyeol chuckles, a bit breathless. “How lucky for you, Sehun. Seems like someone was planning a sexy surprise for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah, seems so,” Sehun swallows, still a little bit dazed from the sight of his boyfriend. “Why don’t we stop here? I’m sure Baekhyun wants to put his clothes back on.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, I’m having fun,” Chanyeol insists, grabbing Sehun’s arm as he tries to get up. “Aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But Baekhyun-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is having fun too. Right, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol's gaze is on him, making him squirm in place. What would Sehun think if he said yes? Would he be shocked, angry, or maybe excited? Even so, just one look from Chanyeol and Baekhyun knew that he couldn’t say no.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m having fun. W-we can continue.” He gives Sehun a reassuring smile, his heart pounding in his chest at the prospect of spending a few more rounds stark naked.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“But Baekhyun is naked, what is he supposed to do?” Sehun argues, frowning a bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, why not grant sexual favors for the winner? And only if he places third. That way it’s fair.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sexual favors?” Sehun asks, voice fluctuating. “This is my boyfriend you’re talking about, Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, why not?” Baekhyun speaks up timidly, his cock achingly hard and hidden by the table. “It’s just a game. I don’t mind, Sehunnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He knows he’s on dangerous grounds, they both are, but <em>god</em> did it excite him. All the filthy things Chanyeol could make him do, right here in front of his boyfriend. Just the thought of it made his wet pussy clench with excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, why not? It’s Baekhyun’s body and he agrees. You should be a good boyfriend to him.” Chanyeol taunts, all too pleased with how easily he can bend Baekhyun to his will.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun seems at a loss for words as he blinks at his boyfriend and brother before giving in with a shake of his head.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. Shuffle the cards.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The next few rounds go smoothly, with Baekhyun ending up either in second or first place. It isn’t until Sehun is in his boxers and Chanyeol is shirtless that Baekhyun lands in third place with Chanyeol being announced as the winner. His cock is pearling from excitement at that point, body buzzing with anticipation as Chanyeol lands his hot gaze on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Your pussy. I want to see it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun bites back a moan as Sehun fixes his brother with an angry gaze.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s too far, Hyung, take it ba-“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just a game, Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun quells him, secretly eager to fulfill his punishment. “Plus, he’s just looking. You don’t mind, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun grumbles, at a loss for words yet again, clearly unhappy with outcome but unable to argue it.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t be a sore loser, little bro. And close your eyes, this prize is for winners only.” The older smirks as Sehun reluctantly closes his eyes. Chanyeol watches as Baekhyun stands up, his glistening arousal on display as he walks over to Chanyeol and turns around. He reaches back and spreads his ass cheeks, sloppy pussy on display just centimeters from Chanyeol’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The taller glances at Sehun to make sure his eyes are closed and leans forward, burying his face between Baekhyun’s doughy mounds as he licks a fat stripe up his taint, his tongue teasing patterns into Baekhyun’s cunt.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun trembles, lips pressed tightly together to seal away any noise as he pushes his ass back on Chanyeol’s face while he looks right at his eyes-shut-tight boyfriend. He loves this feeling, gets off on having Chanyeol’s tongue fuck his pussy with his boyfriend right there, completely oblivious. He’s so close to cumming from tongue action alone, his little cock weeping but Chanyeol is quick to push him away and send him back to his seat. Once he’s seated, Chanyeol clears his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Open your eyes, Sehun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The younger brother does, clearly displeased as he picks up his cards for the next round. For all his angry pouting, and outbursts, Sehun is all too happy as he places first and Baekhyun third. Despite being against the game at the beginning, Baekhyun can clearly see that he’s hard and he can’t help but anticipate what Sehun will ask of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Go ahead, tell Baekhyun what you want him to do,” Chanyeol encourages, equally turned on and curious.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun is pretending to think about it, Baekhyun can tell. He knows that Sehun knows what he wants and is yet stalling and putting up pretenses before finally speaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I want to suck on your tits.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The request takes both Chanyeol and Baekhyun by surprise, but Baekhyun can’t deny that it makes his cock jerk just the slightest. He can’t help but glance at Chanyeol, almost as if asking him for permission, before he gets up and sits himself down in Sehun lap, feeling his hot cock press against his flushed skin through his boxers.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“D-do you want Chanyeol to look away?” Baekhyun questions softly as his boyfriend takes a handful of his breast which fits nicely in his palm.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Sehun leans down and flicks Baekhyun’s hard nub with his tongue, watching him jump at the sensation. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I want him to watch.” He whispers, hot breath melting into Baekhyun’s skin as Sehun brings his mouth close to his breast.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun shudders, head thrown back slightly as Sehun fondles one breast while suckling hungrily at the other, making Baekhyun squirm on his clothed erection. He can barely hold in his gasps and pleas as Sehun merciless licks, bites, and suckles at his poor nipples, all while making sure to give Chanyeol a clear angle. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He was showing his dominance, staking his claim and right in front of Chanyeol, as if challenging him as Baekhyun’s man. It does nothing to help Baekhyun’s sanity as he feels the arousal in the room suffocate him. He can’t help rubbing his thighs together as he stares at Chanyeol while Sehun ruins his pretty tits. Chanyeol is completely bare like him now, hard cock stroked slowly in hand as he watches Sehun and it makes Baekhyun drool just the slightest. He wants nothing more than to climb out of Sehun’s lap and impale himself on Chanyeol’s cock and let it ruin him even more, make his boypussy pregnant.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The sound of Sehun’s lips releasing his nipples with a pop brings him back to reality and he takes a much needed deep breath before getting up and sitting back in his place.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Their game continues and Baekhyun is safe for another few rounds. By the time Baekhyun is third again, they’re all naked, the air thick with sexual tension that no one knows how to resolve.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol is the winner in this case and both Sehun and Baekhyun are awaiting his command.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I want Baekhyun to…” He pauses, holding them both at attention. “Let Sehun fuck his throat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun bites his lip as he crawls over to Sehun, abuzz with anticipation. He needed some action so bad, regardless of who it was. His thighs were wet and sticky from how turned on he was. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun watches him with a hooded expression, his lips parting in a groan as Baekhyun, on all fours, leans down and devours his cock. He moans around the length in his mouth, coating it with his saliva as he bobs his head up and down eagerly while Sehun leans back and watches him appraisingly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Through his harsh pants and the sloppy suckling sounds, Baekhyun hears Chanyeol click his tongue disapprovingly, feeling him moving in and grabbing a fistful of his hair, forcing him to pull away from Sehun with a harsh tug to his scalp. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He whines, trying to chase after Sehun’s cock but Chanyeol keeps him held there by his hair, immobile.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I said fuck his throat, not get a blowjob. Stand up, Sehun.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">As if entranced, Sehun stands up, his cock slapping against Baekhyun’s flushed face. Baekhyun’s jaw immediately drops open, tongue lolling out as he looks up at Sehun like he wants him to ruin him. Chanyeol uses his grip on his hair to move his head forward, pushing his mouth down until he’s choking and trembling, tears trailing down his cheeks as Sehun’s hips involuntarily jerk forward at the sensation, stuffing his mouth so full of cock that he can barely breathe. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The sensation is one of his favorites, his throat stuffed repeatedly as Chanyeol forces his head back and forth on Sehun’s cock, using his throat to jerk him. He can’t stand the burn of arousal anymore, his hands fumbling between his legs to stuff his wet pussy with his fingers as Sehun starts meeting the bobs of his head with his own rough thrusts, his balls slapping against Baekhyun’s drool-covered chin as he buries himself down to the base. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol pulls Baekhyun’s head off to allow him to breathe as Sehun furiously jerks his wet cock, ropes of hot cum painting his tear-streaked face, some falling in his mouth as he pants. He whines and chases after Sehun’s cock, deliriously needy and wanting his load on his tongue but a harsh slap to his ass courtesy of Chanyeol snaps him out of his cocked-out daze.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Now, what do we have here?” Chanyeol feigns surprise as he pulls at Baekhyun’s hand between his legs, bringing his slick-thick fingers to light.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun whimpers, hot with arousal and embarrassment as he meets their dark gazes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“My p-pussy is so wet, please, I can’t take it anymore.” He sobs, nuzzling against Sehun’s still-hard cock. “Please stuff my cunt with your cocks, I need it so bad.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You played with yourself during a punishment round,” Chanyeol slaps his ass hard, making him whimper as he sticks his ass out for even more spanks. “You have to be punished. Don’t you agree, Sehun?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They both look up at a dazed out Sehun, waiting for his permission, gauging his reaction. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve been bad, baby,” Sehun whispers, cupping his cheek gently. “I think hyung needs to punish you.”</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Within a few minutes, Baekhyun is bent over Chanyeol’s lap, his little cock caged up as Chanyeol spreads one cheek to the side and spanks his wet pussy, his fingers coming up wet each time. He spanks his balls too, watching him squirm and let out muffled cries as Sehun stuffs his mouth with his balls while his cock leaks precum all over his ruined face.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol is both surprised and delighted, not having expected Sehun to allow it to go this far but he knew that once they got rolling, Sehun would eventually lose himself in the heat of the moment. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A needy Baekhyun was all that took to break him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Speaking of which, Baekhyun was rutting desperately against his thighs, even as he spanks his red, sensitive pussy and his little balls. He’s too far gone, mouthing hungrily at Sehun’s balls as they drag across his face and bury it under them, suffocating him in Sehun’s intoxicating musk.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’s dripping so much that four fingers slide in like they’re two, and he still whines for more, shaking his pretty little bottom. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun hears Baekhyun gasp for air as he pulls away to admire his ruined masterpiece, enamored with the sight of a strung-out Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sehun, please,” Baekhyun pleads pathetically, drawing Sehun’s attention to his perky tits that’s he’s fondling desperately as Chanyeol stuffs four digits in his hot cunt. “Want your cocks s-so bad.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun scoffs, reaching down to slap his hands away from his tits.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What did we say about playing with yourself? Your pussy stays empty until you learn to behave.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol smirks at this, pulling his hands out to lick at the sweet nectar coating his fingers.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t you want to know what it would feel like to fuck his tits, Sehunnie?” Chanyeol edges him on as he slaps Baekhyun’s plump ass cheeks, watching them quiver in response.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun swallows audibly, his eyes drawing back to Baekhyun’s ample bosom. Without waiting for confirmation, Chanyeol flips Baekhyun on his back on the couch and Sehun wordlessly assumes his position with his knees on either side of Baekhyun’s chest, the tip of his cock rubbing against the space between Baekhyun’s breasts.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun cups the sides of his breasts and pushes them together, sandwiching Sehun’s cock between them as it slowly slides back and forth. His breasts are barely big enough to fully sheath his length but Sehun can’t stop himself from rutting into the little tunnel they create, his precum making the slide easier. He holds onto Baekhyun’s shoulders as he pushes himself forward and back, watching Baekhyun attempt to push his breasts even closer together to create more friction for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun has never really been one for kinks but watching Baekhyun crane his neck to get desperate licks of his cock as it slides forward between his breasts makes his stomach twist and knot up with an almost aggressive wave of arousal. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He finally understands why Baekhyun wants him to wreck him because at this moment that’s exactly what he wanted to do.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He loves his boyfriend’s naughty, hungry expressions, the way he unravels under him as they perform these explicit, dirty acts, and in front of his brother in the living room no less. But all that doesn’t matter right now as Sehun speeds up his thrusts, his heavy balls dragging across Baekhyun’s soft, sweaty skin as he fucks his breasts.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He doubles over as his release spills from his tip and onto Baekhyun’s craned face, spilling into his mouth and on his pretty, flushed tits. He’s panting hard, his thighs trembling as Baekhyun moves his tits up and down with the limited mobility he has, squeezing every last drop out. He carefully moves off Baekhyun and collapses on the couch, his body tingling in his post-orgasmic bliss.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sehun,” Baekhyun whimpers his name, still laid out delectably on the couch with Chanyeol working his pussy loose with his fingers. “M-my pussy, I can’t take it anymore. Please fuck me- Oh, god—“</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He throws his head back with a moan as Chanyeol works his fingers in even deeper. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun flushes, aroused and yet unable to work himself back up. His balls are empty and he knows he won’t be able to fuck his baby any time soon, his cock soft and spent.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Even in his desperate state, Baekhyun understands what Sehun is trying to wordlessly tell him and Chanyeol understands too, pulling his fingers out and ready to end this. He figures that this is as far as he can go with Baekhyun in front of Sehun, and he doesn’t mind it much, knowing that Baekhyun will crawl to his bed at his earliest convenience.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun, on the other hand, isn’t so keen on spending another second without a dick. He looks back at his boyfriend, long lashes fluttering as he uses his finger to scoop some of the cum on his chest, his tongue openly swirling around it before he swallows, holding Sehun’s gaze the entire time.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sehun,” He moans his name softly, crawling onto all fours. “I’ve been so good for you, haven’t I?” He crawls over to Sehun, pressing his cheek to hiss bare thigh, so close to his sensitive cock and with his ass still high up in the air on display for Chanyeol. “I let you use my mouth and tits and make me all pretty with your cum. Can’t I have a reward in return?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Baby, I really can’t.” Sehun grips Baekhyun’s hair as the other nuzzles against his sensitive manhood.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Not you,” Baekhyun speaks, voice breathless and heavy with lust as he directs his bold gaze at Sehun, his pussy clenched in anticipation. “Chanyeol.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun is rendered speechless as he looks down at Baekhyun but the little minx knows he’s won the moment he feels Sehun’s cock twitch against his cheek. A smirk spreads across his lips as he sits up and kisses Sehun nice and slow, their tongues doing a small dance before Baekhyun pulls away and speaks, his lips just centimeters away from Sehun’s.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Do me a favor,” He speaks slowly, enunciating the words as his hot breath melts into Sehun’s skin and sets him on fire, “Watch how your brother fucks my pussy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And then he’s moving away, his warmth leaving Sehun’s side as he goes back to his brother and slides onto all fours while facing Sehun. He feels dizzy and breathless as he watches Chanyeol’s massive cock breach his precious boyfriend’s hole, watches the way Baekhyun’s expression contorts to absolute bliss right before his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His mouth is hanging open, tongue lolling out and eyes slightly rolled back as Chanyeol holds his hips in place and fucks him hard enough for Sehun to hear his balls slap against Baekhyun’s ass.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He can tell Baekhyun loves it, moans the loudest when it happens. It isn’t long before his arms give out and he’s face down, ass up, but Chanyeol grips his hair and forces his face up for Sehun to see his mind break with each jerk of Chanyeol’s hips.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol gets off on this, even more than he thought he would. He loves it, dominating his brother’s boyfriend right in front of him, but… Sehun loves it too. He didn’t want to admit it the entire night but he’s been so painfully hard and turned on, more than he has in his entire life. Watching Baekhyun lose himself to another man right in front of his eyes, he can’t help but wrap his hand around his sensitive cock and jerk it slowly, his abdomen stirring with arousal again as he hardens.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun, in all his haze, sees it and he moans, his caged cock jerking uncontrollably. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sehun,” He moans, barely able to speak a full sentence with the way Chanyeol was fucking into his prostate. “C-call me a slut.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol groans behind him, his grip bruising as he forces Baekhyun’s hips back and forth on his cock.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a slut,” Sehun mutters, breathing heavy as he jerks himself faster.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Again,” Baekhyun cries out wantonly, eyes clenching shut as Chanyeol spanks him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a fucking slut, Baekhyun.” He speaks more clearly this time, veins surging with arousal. “You’re nothing but a sloppy cunt for men to dump their cum in.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun lets out a long moan, sobbing as Chanyeol pulls out and flips him on his back, throwing one leg over his shoulder as he resumes his brutal pace. Sehun gets up, still stroking himself as he walks over to them and slaps Baekhyun’s bouncing tits.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Beg him. Beg him to cum inside your pussy like I know you want him to.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Baekhyun throws his head back, crying as his back arches up, small body trembling.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, Baekhyun,” He slaps his tits again, leaving red marks on his skin as Baekhyun shudders with each slap. “Beg him to breed you. Tell him you want him to make your boypussy pregnant.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“B-breed me,” Baekhyun whimpers, fresh hot tears falling from his eyes as he grips the couch cushions for leverage, Chanyeol’s thrusts becoming more erratic. His pussy was clenched tight around his cock, fueled by the humiliation of having Sehun stand above him, jerking his cock over his face and telling him what a fucking whore he was. “Make my b-boypussy pregnant, Chanyeol.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chanyeol groans above him, his hips stuttering as he buries his cock deep inside Baekhyun and empties his hot, thick seed inside him, both of them shaking hard. Baekhyun weeps, his cock bright red and suffocating in his cage, balls swollen from being denied release.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sehun leans forward and unlocks it, sliding it carefully off so as not to stimulate Baekhyun even more. Baekhyun’s breathing is labored, fingers itching to reach out and stroke himself to completion but he knows better. Instead, he looks to Sehun for permission, his dewy eyes pleading.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Open your mouth.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His cock jerks at the command, mouth open wide as he positions himself in front of Sehun’s cock, awaiting a mouthful of hot, delicious cum. Sehun grips his hair and tips his head back, watching Baekhyun’s expression twist in confusion. He leans down, holding Baekhyun’s gaze and spits right into his open mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Whores like you,” He whispers into against Baekhyun’s mouth, their lips brushing as he watches Baekhyun’s pupils dilate, “don’t deserve daddy’s cum.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Just like that, Baekhyun’s body tenses as his orgasm hits him, spurred on by utter humiliation. His pussy clenches around nothing as his little cock spurts everywhere untouched, his blissed-out expression displayed for Sehun as the man holds him there and watches him dirty and soil himself in his own release. Being watched so intently only prolongs it, and the facial Sehun gives him after doesn’t help either. He’s shaking hard by the time his cock softens again, eyes shut and pussy leaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Baekhyun really made a big mess, didn’t he?” Chanyeol muses, making eye contact with a slightly panting Sehun. “We should be kind and help wash him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">And that’s how Baekhyun ends up in the tub with his knees spread apart, showered by two hot streams of piss to his face, chest and gaping pussy.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It only makes him messier but he loves it, thrives on it as he takes both tips into his mouth and licks the excess droplets off while he rubs their release all over himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The two fight to push more of their tips into his mouth, stretching his lips but Baekhyun is all too happy as he swirls his tongue around them both.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He could happily get used to more of this in the future.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">For now, an actual shower and some cuddles are in order.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>